the princess and princerewriten
by storylover6199
Summary: i deleted the other and rewrote it like this i fixed some of the problems so read it plz and thanks.
1. Chapter 1

**I tell of a young princess named Kimberely Ann Crawford. Her hair was as golden as the sun & skin as beautiful as a rose. She would sometimes talk in a southern accent. She loves karate,writing,singing,&playing gutiar. She is a great student. She's not like your stuck up,rude,& bossy princess you know. She is nice,sweet,kind,and caring but if you hert her,her friends,her family,or her kingdom she'll kill you. She's doesnt like dress,skirts,or make up. OK maybe some blush and lip gloss but thats it. She doesnt like the fancy girly stuff she had to wear. Everyone in the kingdom loved her and her parents. She was turning 16,legal marriage age. So for her 16th birthday her parents threw her a great big Masquerade Ball,so that she could get to no the people for who they realy are. Of course all the suitable men for her to marry will be there with their family. Including Prince Jack. She hated him. He was stuck up,aragent,& annoying.**

**On the otherside of the kingdom lived another one where Prince Jack **  
**Anderson lived. He liked to be called Lord Jack not prince because he **  
**thought he was the greatest besides his parents of coarse. He had coco brown **  
**hair. It was long but not long enough to go past his ears. He has light tan skin,**  
**light brown eyes,very musclular,and the brightest smile. He loves to do karate,**  
**skateboard,sing, and play gutair. He is like most princes. He is rude,argent,**  
**cocky,spoiled,rich,and an idiot but when he meets someone new or an **  
**intresting person his caring,sweet,funny side comes out. His grandfather **  
**trained the kid in karate when he steppped down from the thrown. His grandpa thought **  
**that it might come in handy some day. He,like the princess, doesnt like the **  
**fancy over dressed stuff he had to girls in his kingdom swooned over **  
**him,the guys respect him becuase of all the girls around him but he never **  
**wanted any of those girls and the guys were jerks. He didnt like it and when he **  
**saw it he stopped it. He had turned 16 two months ago. He had a small party.**  
**Just him and some friends. His parents wanted him to marry soon,so when he **  
**got an invite to the princess's birthday masquerade they accepted it. When they**  
**told the prince he groaned and complianed but in the end ended up still going.**  
** He hated the princess just as much as she hated him. He thought she didnt act **  
**like a proper princess. He felt that her parents should have disowned her and **  
**sent her to live life as a peasant. He decided he would try his best to behave **  
**and not use his karate to to fight with his friends at the party because if he did **  
**his parents would start to yell at him. Little did he no that on that night he **  
**would need his karate the most to protect him and kim.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**```````````````````````````Princess Kim's Masquerade Ball Party````````````````````````**

**Princess Kim's birthday ball had finaly come. She was very very excited but **  
**wasnt very hapy when her parents had told her she had to dress up. Her hair **  
**was perfectly curled and pulled out of her face. She had her tiara on the top **  
**of her head(if you want to see her tiara dress shoes and mask their on my pics).**  
** She had a light blush & lip mask was a dark purple with silver swirls,**  
**a bow on the side,a purple jem holding 2 purple and 2 white feathers. Her dress **  
**was purple with a black lace. It had a black belt across the top,sparks all over **  
**the top and a little on the bottom. It was tight on top and big and puffy on the **  
**bottom. It reached all the way to the floor. Her shoes are a silky purple. There **  
**hand made with the best material. There fashionable yet comfortable. There **  
**elgant,easy to blance while dancing,open toed,a strap on top of the toes to **  
**keep it together,and a strap around the ankle to hold them in place. The ball **  
**room was as big as 10 peasant houses. It has tables with light purple sheets**  
**and chairs with dark purple sheets. 3 candles and a bowl full of flowers in **  
**the middle of the table. There was a big big dance floor in the middle of the **  
**room and there was purple lights everywhere. Back on the other side of the **  
**kingdom LORD Jack was waiting for it to began. He was wearing a plain **  
**black tux jacket with a white undershirt and a gray belt and bow tie. His hair **  
**had been straighten out for the ball. The tux realy showed off his muscles **  
**and he had got a little bit more tanner than he already was. Finally it was time **  
**to go and they were ride was long and boring because his parent kept **  
**telling him that he needs to marry soon and that he needs to be on is best **  
**behavior for the ball. They finally made it to the ball he sighed and walk right **  
**through the doors to the party.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jack's POV**

**I sighed when i got to the ballroom doors. I was in a plain black mask that only covered my gorgues brown eyes, or so I'm told. I also was wearing a black tux with a gray belt and bow tie and white under shirt. My hair was striagten and trimmed. I walked into the ballroom. I saw purple everywhere I looked. Man this girl loves purple. There was purple chairs,tables,lights, everything purple. This is going to be a long night for me. Right when I walked in a bunch of princess started swooning over me, of coarse. Expect one,I didn't know who she was but I was going to find out. She was very beautiful. Her hair was like the sun. She wasn't to short but a inch or two smaller than me. Her dress was purple like the room and everything in it. I went up to talk to her."Hi",I said. "Hi",she said back a little irrated. "My name is-"i couldn't finish because she cut me off. "We're not suppose to share our names just get to know each other. Then at 12 we take off our mask and share names."she said like i was suppose to know. I didnt know my parents are the ones that read the invite not me. We have a lot in common. We talked for another hour about our family and what we like and dont like. Then a slow song comes on and i ask her to dance. "Would you like to dance?""I'd like that"she said. Yes I'm winning her over. I knew no one can resist me. She was so graceful, elegant, light on her feet and just wonderful. She is an amazing dancer. We danced maybe for half an hour. Her laughing, me joking and every once in awhile a little snort came while she laughed. She would blush afterwards. It was kind of cute. Once we were both done dancing, we were hungry. We both went to get something to eat. They had a salad bar and mexican food. I got 2 tacos and a salad. She got the samething exept she got an apple. We were about to sit down when she dropped her apple. I caught it on the front of my ankle and tossed it back to her. "I guess you realy are good at karate"She said. "Surpirsed. Did you think i was lying". "No i just didnt think you were that good". "I'm good at a lot of things" i said taking a step closer to her. She blushed and looked away. I think I'm falling in love with this girl. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**IT was finally 12 and I was going to learn her name. "So you going to take off your mask and tell me your name". "I will if you will". "Ok on the count of 3". "1,2,3"! we both said. We both took them off and said our names. I froze in place when I heard her name. I could tell she froze too. "Prin...Princess Kim". "Prin...Prince Jack",we both asked. I cant believe i spent a whole day with her and fell in love with her.**

_**Ok so i am rewriting this im trying to make them long so tel me what you think**_


	3. Authors Note

A/N Ok so I'm working on a story for the cartoon show American Dragon Jake Long and want you guys to tell me what you think of it. I'm not going to start it till I finish this one but i was thinking if you guys like the idea then message or review me and then if I get enough I'll put up something for it in my next authors note thxs guys

-luv e.n.m


	4. Chapter 3

Jack's P.O.V

I couldn't belive it. Then all of a sudden the lights went out. Kim jumped into my arms because of shock. I got my fone out and turned on the flash light. Then we both saw someone coming at us. "Do you have a fone with a flash light?" she nodded and got it. Then some guy lunged himself at me. I hit him in the stomach. Me and her were fighting. Then someone got kim,she let out a scream and then her fone fell to the ground. I got distracted by looking for her that someone snuck up behind me and hit the back of my head. Then everything went black. After what felt like hours I started getting my hearing back and the feeling in my arms. I felt something in my arms! "They are so cute together" someone said. I then figrue out it was kim. "What are we going to do with them?" the same person said. "Were going to send a ransome for 1 millon dollars each kid. The Kings and Queens would be so worried about their special airs to the thown that they would do anything to get them back" another person said. Kim started to wake up. "Shes waking up we better leave" the 1st guy said. Then it went silent. I heard the door open then close. Kim woke "Where are we? What happen to us? How did we get like this? Why are u holding me..."she went on and on with guestion. After a min or 2. I decided not to let her finish"Stop! Ok first I don't know where we are, second we were fighting then got captured, third I don't know how we got like this, fourth I don't know why I am holding you..." I said. I then answered the rest of her questions. She nodded her head and we got to working on our escape plan.

Kims P.O.V

Oh great were am I last thing I remember is having a great time. Finding out that the greatest guy in the world was the person I hate the most in the world. Then fighting, getting picked up, and blacking out. What is around me? Where am I? I had so many questions in my head. I guess I said some aloud. Jack told me to stop and he answered all my questions. We started planning our escape. It was very simple but very risky. Jack is picking the lock with ummm... I forgot what he was using. Oh well its not my job anyway. Once we were out we snuck up on the gurads and hit a pressure points. They fell down. Once we were sure they were out we went for the door but before we could get out, some one said "Stop! or I'll shoot you both". I couldn't belive it. My kingdoms most loyal and trusted subject was here, holding us at gun point and the one that caputered us. "Derek Everheart?" "Yes my princess it is I". "Why are you doing this?" "You and your family had to trust me before I showed my true self". "That stil doesn't answer my question. Why are you doing this" "Ok I got sick of being the weak, lonely, peasant of a way to rich family. I've been planning this for a long time waiting for the perfect moment and your not going to ruin my plans". Well that was a surpise. We slowly walked awayfrom the door. "Good now listen, I don't want to hurt you but I will if I have to. Just go back to your room", he said. We slowly walked to the door of our room. When he put his gun away and turned his back we ran for the door.


	5. Chapter 4

**Kim's P.O.V**

**We ran until we saw a corner alley. We hid in it. Every one of the guards ran past our hiding spot. When we were sure everyone was gone we walked out of our hiding place. I didn't recongize the place but Jack looks like he did. He started to smirk. That can be very anoying when he does it. I wish I knew how I felt about him. One min. I like him maybe even love him and then the next I hate him. "I know where we are"he said. "We are in one of my friend's kingdoms. His name is Jerry. I come here sometimes to hang out with him." "Well are we going to go to his place or just stand here like idoits" i said a little irrated that we weren't moving. "Oh ya come on. He mite have 2 of my other friends. Their names are Milton & Eddie. We practice karate together. Thats how we met." he said. "Oh cool"i said. When we finally made it to the palace I notice shadows moving in one of the rooms. It looked like fighting! "Dont worry their just practicing. Thats the practice room. Their not as good as us so they practice more" he said. That didn't make it any clearer as I was hoping.**

**Jack's P.O.V**

**We came to the gates at my friend Prince Jerry's palace. As soon as the gate guard saw me he opended the gates for us and called Jerry to tell him were here. When we got to the front door Jerry opened the door with Milton and Eddie behind him. "Hay Jack and who is this lovely lady you have with you?" "Hay sorry for him I'm Milton" "Eddie" the guys said there name and shook kims hand. "Well thank you Jerry, I think. Apologie axcepted and hi I'm princess Kim" she said. I knew that as soon as she said her name I was going to be in trouble with the guys. "Do you practice Karate" Jerry asked Kim. "Ya I do" "Great just follow my maid and she'll help you from there" Jerrry said. Kim nodded and walked away. SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! "Owwww! What was that for?" I asked a little mad. "For bashing on a freakin hot chick everyday during practice!" Jerry practly yelled in my ear. "For not calling us so we don't look all hot and sweaty in front of a hot girl. I got to keep up my player rep." Eddie said. No girl has ever dated Eddie,so we have no clue how he got that idea from. "I did it because your an idiot" said Milton. "First off, Milton I'm not as dumb as Jerry. Second Jerry I didn't know ok! And third eddie I was Kidnapped at her birthday party with her and we just got out and made a run for it." I said. They stood their froozen in shock. "Explain" they yelled. After I explain everything to them I said, "And I think I'm falling in love with her." "Oh my god, dude you just had an adventure, that is not over, with a hot chick!" Jerry yelled with a smile on his face. Then we all heard giggling. We turned around to see kim standing there in a karate outfit. "How long have you been stand there?" I asked worried she heard me saw that I mite be falling in love with her. "Since Jerry said-you just had an adventure- to now. Now come on we got to practice" she said.**


	6. Chapter 5

Jack's P.O.V

We paraticed for an hour then sparred. It was me vs. Kim and Milton vs. Eddie and Jerry vs. who ever won tht one. After that kim left to get changed. The guys and I messed around for a while. "Dude your falling hard for her and she is falling just as hard." Jerry said. I stopped what I was doing and turned to looked at him. "Do you realy so" I asked hopefull. "I don't know but it looks like it" Jerry said. All of a sudden I heard a guitar playing. The guys didn't hear it though because they were to busy yelling at each other. So i just left to see who was playing it and where. I walked down a lot of hallways until I found Kim. She was wearing a new dress. Her back was to me, so I was guessing she didn't know I was here. The next thing she did shocked me. She started singing. It was a sad song. I don't know were it came from but it seemed so sad. "I miss you, wish you were here by my side me, holden my hand, guiden me through life, I wish you could be here with me, helpen me when I need you the most" she stoped after that. I could hear her silently crying. I felt a tear go down my check also. I walked over to her and sat down next to her. She turned to look at me. She looked shocked. "How long have you been here?" she asked.

Kim's P.O.V

"I've been here since you started strumming" he said. I was freaking out I don't let anyone hear or listen to me sing. "What were you singing" he asked. I sighed figuring I mite as well tell him. "It was something my grandma taught me." I said. I saw he had a tear stain on his check. I touched his check and asked, "Were you crying?". "No! Do you know anymore songs?" he asked. But I couldn't answer. I was to busy starring into his light brown eyes. He was starring into my eyes now too. We slowly leaned in until our lips meet. It was a very long and passionate kiss. Eventullaly, I needed air, so I broke the kiss. "Wow" I said. "Ya, look princess kim-"he started but I stopped him."Call me kim please''. '' Ok, Kim after all this time I've spent with you I think I'm starting to have feelings for you" he said. At first I was surpised but then I pulled him into another kiss. It was quick but filled with a lot of love. I pulled back and said, " I love you too!". After that he pulled me into hug. "I'll race you back to the practice room" "I don't feel like running" "Why afaird a girl is going to beat you. Which i totally am going to do!" I said teasingly. "Hey!" He yelled. I just stuck out my tongue at him and stood up and ran to the practice room. Before I got there some one grabbed me from behind. I started to turn around when I heard the sound of a gun getting ready to be shot. The sound came a few feet away. "Turn around slowly!" the person said. I knew it was Derek just by the sound in his voice. As i turned around i saw Milton next to me and Jerry behind Derek. I wait 10 seconds before saying"Now Jerrry!". He jumped on Derek's back and knock the gun out of his hands. I ran and got the gun then tolled Jerry I was going to go and find Jack. He was still in the music room when I found him. He was trying to fight off some guys. A guy was trying to sneek up on Jack so I shot his leg. Everyone turned to look at me. "What are you doing?" he asked/yelled at me. "Saving your life. Now let's go I don't know how long the guys can hold off Derek" I said to him. "Right let's go" he said and with that said we ran off.

_**OK so i put the kiss part in finally the story is almost over MAybe 2 but it wil mostly be 1 more chapter so review and tell me what you think thxs**_

_**~e.n.m**_


	7. Chapter 6

Jack's P.O.V

As we ran from the guys trying to get us, someone grabbed mine and Kim's arm. I turned to see that it was Jerry. "Ok, my garge is down this hallway. Take any car just not my blue one" "thanks Jerry" I said as we ran down the hallway. When we got to the garge I grabbed the first set of keys I could. We got in a red top down convertable. "It's going to take about 2 weeks to get to my kingdom. Ok so when we stop for gas you go and buy snacks."I said to Kim

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1 week later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We've been driving for 1 week already. We've been attacked 3 times already. Twice when getting gas/food and once when getting dinner at the hotel we were staying at. Kim has a swollen and puffy eye and a gash on her right arm. I have a gash on my stomach and a broken nose. Right now were in Milton's kingdom. The kingdoms goes mine, Eddie, Milton, and then Jerry. So right now I'm half way from being home. I've been thinking about asking Kim to marry. I've already got the ring.(check it out on my account) It was my mothers. She gave it to me before Kim's birthday party. The ring has been passed down to every one in our family.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1 week 6 days~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's been 6 days and 1 week. We are staying in a hotel in Eddie's kingdom. We're going out to dinner tonight. I'm planning on asking kim to marry me tonight. That is if we are not attacked. So far we have been attack 3 more times, to make it a grand total of 7 times. I have an hour till I have to start to get ready. I asked for a 2 bedroom suit at the hotel. I did this so i could plan how I was going to ask Kim to marry me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the Restraunt~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We got to the restraunt and I knew we were going to be attacked soon. I looked into the kitchen and I saw Derek was cooking. "Kim do you see him?" I whispered to her. "Ya order just don't eat it so that we look like we don't know that they are here" She answered back. When we were seated we order our drinks and I knew I better ask her now or I mite not get the chance again. "Kim we've through so much together and I don't want it to end so will you marry me?" I asked while getting down on one knee. She looked surpise, then tears came into her eyes. I started to worry she was going to say no. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. She tried again and said yes and jumped into my arms. I put the ring on her finger. "Lets hurry up and leave. I want to tell my mom and dad. They'll be so happy." Kim said. So we paid for the room and the food and jumped into the car. By the time we left we should be in my kingdom in my palace by morning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the Palace~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Jack! Baby your home. I was so worried. Are you ok? Who is this?What happen?" my mom asked. "I missed you too. I'm fine. This is Princess Kimberely and my bride." I said to her. "Hello Queen Anderson. I've heard a lot about you." Kim said to my mom. "Oh your the missing princess. Your parents are here. We have been talking and worrying together. Kim you parents have something they need to tell you. I'll take you to them." my mom said. We followed my mom to the main room. "MOM! DAD! and baby bump?" Kim said the last part like a question. She ran and gave her parents a hug. "Yes and I can't belive my baby girl is home. I missed you so much. What happend to you guys, and Kim are you wearing an engament ring?" Kim's mom said. "Yes mom. I'm marrying Jack" Kim said. After we explained what happend to us. they said we have been gone for 1 and half months. Just then Derek and his followers break in through the windows. He has 15 or so men with him. 3 of the men go and guard the doors while Derek and the rest surrond us. "Mrs. Anderson stay here with my parents and protect the baby. When there are only 10 or so come and help us." Kim tolled my mom. "Ok" my mom said. Kim and I started to take them down. By the time we had 5 down my mom took donw the other 10. now it was just Derek and the guards by the door. "You kids get Derek. I'll get the punks at the door." my mom told us. We just nodded and went to get Derek. "Oh look mommy sent her little brats after me. I'm so scared." After he said that he lunged at me but missed, So I kicked him in the gut. He doubled over in pain. "Ya well the brats are kicking your but." I said then punched him in the face knocking him out. The police came in and took them away after that. "So what now?" I asked Kim. "Well We get married, rule our kingdoms, and maybe start our own family." Kim said. "That would be another andventure but i got another idea" I said. I grabbed her hips and pulled her close and kissed her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_i want to thank all the people who have reviewed my story. Thank you so much._**

**_~nclhdrs1717_**

**_~Livy.G_****_  
_**

**_~Live Love Peace_**

**_~LoveLover2878_**

**_~Mckinnzeylovesaustinandally_**

**_~confusedoutofmymind _**

**_and i would like to thank _****_Sadielove2 and pugluver64 for helping with getting started and publishing new chapters _**

**_THANKYOU EVERYONE_**

**_~E.N.M_**


End file.
